


Kinktober 2020 - Day 1: Knifeplay (Killer/Cross, NSFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, killer sans/ cross sans, kross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Killer and Cross have a little fun :)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 1: Knifeplay (Killer/Cross, NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spooky Month everyone! 
> 
> I'm changing the format I'm posting for this year so it'll be easier to search for specific kinks/characters/relationships. My goal is 500 words or more, and it won't always be NSFW. 
> 
> I'm still on Hiatus for everything else at least through this weekend. I pre-wrote this.

Day 1: Knifeplay (Kross, NSFW)

Killer slipped his knife effortlessly through the straps of Cross’ shorts. “I’ve always hated your stupid outfit. I know you do as well. Let me cut it into little ribbons for you. Then, maybe, if you’re good, I’ll cut you into little ribbons, too. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Cross glared over his shoulder at him. He was bent over the bed, blushing with desire, while his hands were tied to opposite corners by the remains of his cape. “Oh, shut up, asshole!”

Killer’s smile gleamed as he cut through the rest of Cross’ shorts with just a bit more force, digging the tip of his knife into Cross’ summoned ass. Cross sucked in a breath, trying to hide his arousal from Killer. He failed. Killer had very sensitive hearing. “Is that a gasp I detect? Somebody’s really enjoying my knife on their ecto. I wonder what you’d do if I carved my name?”

“I’m not your fucking property!” Cross protested, “I don’t belong to anyone!”

Killer didn’t believe a word of it. “Really? Because I’m pretty sure that ring around your finger says otherwise.”

Cross’ left hand spasmed and the silver ring around his phalanges glinted in the light from the sconce by the door. His glare would have charred whitewash. “Oh, fuck you, asshole! This ring means nothing to me and you know it!”

Killer grinned, beginning to draw his name lightly into Cross’ left ass cheek. “Uh huh. That’s why you burst into tears when I got down on one knee and gave it to you.”

Cross jerked, but the ropes tying down his legs didn’t let him move much. “Killer! What are you-”

“Carving my name in, like I said I would, sweet cheeks~” he relished the look on Cross’ face when he said that, adding the second “L” to his design. The thin layer of indignation couldn’t hide the raw want in his eye lights. “Then I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days. After all, that’s what a good mate does when the love of their life comes to them with so much arousal that they’re panting. Right?”

Cross whimpered, and the patter of his pre-cum on the floor told Killer all he needed to know about what Cross thought about that. Killer grinned, finishing off the curve of the final “R”. He stood back to admire it, then sheathed his knife and pulled down his own shorts. His cock sprang out already hard. “Ready for me, Crossy?”

Cross’ purple face somehow flushed an even deeper purple. “Fuck you, asshole.”

Killer lined himself up with one hand and smeared his red pre-cum on Cross’ ass with the other. “Oh, no. I have every intent to fuck you, though. Here we go!”

Killer thrust in all the way to the hilt in one fell swoop. Cross shouted and jerked in his bonds. Killer didn’t give him any time to adjust before he began pounding into Cross. He aimed for the prostate and didn’t miss once. Cross yelled out his shock, but that yell quickly melted into moans. When it did, Killer switched his strategy from rough pounding to slow, powerful thrusts that dragged at Cross’ walls and drove into his special spot like a jackhammer. His own tongue lolled out of his mouth as he did so. This was his favorite way to fuck Cross, hard and sweet. 

It wasn’t long before Killer found himself coming up on his climax. He chuckled, switched his angle so he could reach around Cross’ body, and jerk him off in time with every thrust. Cross groaned and came, his cum splattering on the ground beneath him as Killer’s own buried itself deep in his ass.

“Well,” Killer panted, “That was round one. What should I carve into you for the next one?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
